Come what may
by Enora BLACK
Summary: Une OneShot HPHG où harry est tro love de hermy lol


Salut ttlm! Voilà, pour une fois j'me suis dit « Pourquoi pas écrire un One-Shot? » donc pour votre plus grand plaisir (j'espère) voici mon premier One shot.

Dedans j'ai joint trois chose que j'aime particulièrement : Harry Potter, ... et... A vous de trouver!

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Hermione et Harry sortait ensembles mais quand on les voyais on pouvait croire que rien n'était différent entre eux deux. Le seul changement était qu'à présent, ils se tenaient la main toute la journée. Cela causait le désaroi de foule de garçons, qui trouvait à présent Hermione très séduisante(même Malfoy, à ce que disaient les ragots, avait reconnu qu'Hermione était devenue une très belle jeune femme), et filles qui depuis deux ans s'arrachaient Harry, devenu un jeune homme parfaitement musclé et dont les cheuveux en bataille causaient des frissons dans les rangs féminins.

Ron avait été un peu jaloux au début mais finalement s'était consolé avec une jolie Serdaigle prénommée Ino.(D)

Les deux couples étaient tout le temps ensemble et était très amis.

Ils étaient en ce moment dans le hall lorsqu'il remarquèrent un atroupement autour du panneau d'affichage. Ron qui était toujours un peu plus grand que les autres éssaya de voir ce qui se passait. Quand il annonca aux autres ce qui se passait, un grand sourire était accroché à son visage et des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux.

(Un bal! Ce soir! Dumbledore a organisé un bal! Aucune contrainte vestimentaire, tout est permi!

Les quatres amis éclatèrent de rire. Ce bal tombait vraiment à pic : les éxamens étaient proches et il détendrai l'atmosphère.

(Hum... fit Harry. Hermione, tu voudrais venir avec moi au bal?

(Oh... J'sais pas j'hésite à y aller avec Malfoy... plaisanta la brunette. Bien sur que j'irai avec toi!

(Ino...? demanda Ron d'une voix rauque.

(Oui... dit-elle inocemment.

(Tu... Tu...

(Bon on va pas y passer la nuit Ron! S'exclama Hermione. Ino tu veux pas y aller avec Ron?

(Si bien sur!

(Alors c'est réglé!

La jeune fille regarda sa montre et s'apperçu que le bal était dans deux petites heures. Elle embrassa donc rapidement son petit-ami et se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfète en chef.

Au bout d'une heure d'essayage, elle se décida sur des vêtements moldus qui collaient mieux pour ce bal. Elle se maquilla et se coiffa savament à l'aide de magazine et de sa baguette et descendit dans le hall cinq minutes avant le début du bal.

Harry fut éblouï par la beauté de sa cavalière. Elle portait une mini-jupe en jean délavé, une sorte de débardeur à une bretelle(c'est pas un asymétrique la bretelle est fine) blanc qui s'arrètait juste en dessous de sa poitrine, continuait par de la résille et finnissait en un genre de centure(c'est peut-être pas très bien expliqué et si vous comprenez pas ca veut dire en gros que ca fait de l'effet à Harry), et des bottes blanches à talons aiguilles. Elle était magnifiquement maquillée. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Hermione avait mis une fleur blanche dedans pour donner un effet plus "cool".

Elle prit la main de son cavallier et ensembles ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils rejoinrent Ron et Ino en grande discution.

(Sakura! Non... J'pense plutôt que ce sera Temari, disait Ino.

(Non, Temari vient avec Zabinni, lui répondait Ron.

(De qui vous parlez? Demanda Hermione.

(De Malfoy. On se demandai qui serait sa cavalière. Et je disais à monsieur que ca ne pouvait pas être Sakura.

(Et pourquoi?

(Parce que il la trouve lourde. En plus il n'aime pas les filles aux cheveux courts.

(Sais-tu au moins pourquoi elle a les cheveux courts? Cela date d'il y a une semaine... Il s'est retrouvé face à Voldemort(inutile de me le demander je ne sais pas pourquoi)et ce dernier voulait le tuer. Un mangemort tenait Sakura par les cheuveux et elle leurs a lancé un sort de découpe pour pouvoir se dégager de l'emprise du mangemort et sauver Malfoy. Même si je pense que ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte, elle a effectué un acte d'un grand héroïsme qui prouve qu'elle l'aime.

Ino resta bouche bée devant le "discours" d'Hermione.

(Alors, moi, je suis de l'avis de Ron il vont venir ensembles.

En effet, Drago Malfoy arriva avec Sakura. _Ils forment un beau couple..._pensa Hermione.

La musique démara. C'était un clasique du rock moldu : "Made for loving you" de Kiss.

Harry entraîna Hermione sur la piste et il dansèrent environ une heure sans s'arréter.

(Va t'asseoir, je reviens tout de suite, dit Harry.

Hermione alla s'asseoir et Albus Dumbledore se leva et demanda à l'assemblée de s'asseoir(désolé si je me répète). La plupart des lumières de la salle s'éteignirent pour ne laisser voir que la scène. Hary y monta et dit:

(Cette chanson est pour la fille qui fait battre mon coeur. Elle est pour toi Hermione.

Et il entonna sa chanson:

Never knew I could feel like this _Je ne savait pas que je pouvais éprouver ça_

Like I've never seen the sky before _Comme si je voyais le ciel pour la première fois_

I want to vanish inside your kiss _Je voudrais disparaître dans ton baiser_

Every day I'm loving you more and more _Tous les jour je t'aime plus_

Listen to my heart, can tou hear it sing _Ecoute mon coeur, l'entends-tu chanter_

Telling me to give you everything _Demande moi nimporte quoi_

Seasons may change, winter to spring _Les saisons peuvent se succéder, hiver au printemps_

But I love you until the end of time_ Mais je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps_

Come what may_ Quoi qu'il advienne_

Come what may_ Quoi qu'il advienne_

I will love you until my dying day_ Je t'aimerais jusqu'au jour de ma mort_

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place _Soudain le monde parraît être si parfait_

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace _Soudain il tourne avec tant de grâce_

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste _Soudain ma vie paraît ne plus être un gachis_

It all revolves around you _Tout tourne autour de toi_

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide _Et il n'y a pas de montagne trop_ _haute, de rivière trop large_

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side _Chante cette chanson et je serai là à_ _tes cotés_

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide _Les nuages d'orage peuvent se regrouper et les étoiles entrer en collision_

But I love you until the end of time _Mais je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps_

Come what may_ Quoi qu'il advienne_

Come what may_ Quoi qu'il advienne_

I will love you until my dying day_ Je t'aimerais jusqu'au jour de ma mort_

Come what may_ Quoi qu'il advienne_

Come what may_ Quoi qu'il advienne_

I will love you _Je t'aimerais_

Tout le monde applaudi et Hermione, en larme courru vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Harry et Hermione restèrent ensemble toute leurs vies.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

A vous de REVIEWER!


End file.
